Some diagnostic devices used in medicine have various types of diagnostic sensors which are separate from the main body of the measurement unit and are connected to it by a cord. In devices used on a relatively frequent basis for diagnostic applications, there is a built-in connector on the front of the operating panel of the main body of the device, or on a panel surface which is conveniently located for operating measurement devices such as sensors. A plug which fits into this connector is attached to the cord or cable containing an electric wire which sends electrical signals from the sensor to the main body of the unit, and the cord is disconnected by pulling the plug out of the connector.
This type of plug on the cord side and built-in connector on the device side make the sensor interchangeable, facilitate repair tests, and make exchanging and proper use of sensors easy. In cord connections in conventional sensors, to cite an example, after the plug on the cord side is inserted into the built-in connector on the main body of the unit, a nut installed on the cord side connector in such a manner that it can be rotated is screwed onto a threaded portion on the outer periphery of the built-in connector in order to prevent the plug from being pulled out.
The above connector for diagnostic devices, etc., uses a nut-type fixing mechanism in order to prevent the plug from being pulled out, thus providing a solid electrical connection, but its drawback is that when the connector is pulled out, it is necessary to rotate the nut-type fixing device, making operation inconvenient.
Moreover, in cases where a sensor is not being used, the connector on the device side is exposed on the surface of the panel, which may lead to the accumulation and adhesion of dust on the connector, and in an environment in which substances such as water and drugs are used, there is a risk that liquid may adhere to the connector. For this reason, a plastic cap is placed on the connector, or a cap nut is screwed on in order to cover it when the connector is not in use. However, these operations are frequently forgotten, and when the connector is used for measurement without removing liquids which have adhered to it, errors may occur in measurement values, or measurement may become impossible due to poor conduction.
In recent years, in order to prevent the transmission of infections via equipment, the method of discarding the diagnostic sensor together with the cord has come into widespread use, but in this case, the cord side connector, which is equipped with a fixing device to prevent the cord from being pulled out, has a complex structure, inevitably making the sensor expensive.
In consideration of the above problems, the present Invention provides a lock mechanism for a connector for diagnostic devices, etc., in which the front surface of the built-in connector of the device can be closed when the connector is not in use, no particular fixing operation is required when the connector is connected, and the cord is reliably prevented from being pulled out.